Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force: Bonus/Challenges
Bonus 01 Clear Bonus (# times you finish part 3) 02 Level Bonus - Automatic, 2DP x player level 03 Challenge Bonus 04 Lose - Lose a duel 05 Draw Game 06 Turn Bonus - Automatic, 2DP x number pf turns 07 Tag Duel Victory Bonus - Play a tag duel 08 Match Game Bonus - Play a match game 09 Level Up Bonus - Given when you level up 10 Duelist Bonus - Automatic, amount depending on opponent 11 No More Cards Bonus - Win when opponent must draw but has no more cards 12 Quick Finish Bonus - Win within 5? Turns 13 Reversal Finish Bonus - Win within a turn where you started with a lower LP 14 Opponent's Turn Finish Bonus - Win during opponent's turn 15 Partner Victory Bonus - Win during your partner's turn in a tag duel 16 Low LP Bonus - LP is below 1000 17 Extremely Low LP Bonus 18 LP Keep Bonus - Win without taking any damage 19 Over 20,000 LP Bonus - Win with LP over 20,000 20 Konami Bonus - 5730 LP 21 Low Deck Bonus - Win with less than 10 cards left in the deck 22 Extremely Low Deck Bonus - Win with no more cards in the deck 23 Spell Card Bonus - Win with more than 10 spells used 24 Trap Card Bonus - Win with more than 10 traps used 25 No Spell Cards Bonus - Win without activating a single spell 26 No Trap Cards Bonus - Win without activating a single trap 27 Fusion Summon Bonus - Perform a fusion summon 28 Ritual Summon Bonus - Perform a ritual summon 29 Tribute Summon Bonus - Perform a tribute summon 30 No Special Summon Bonus - Win without performing any special summon 31 Chain Bonus - Perform a chain 32 Max ATK Bonus - Have a monster with ATK 2500 or more 33 Max Damage Bonus - Inflict a 2500 or more damage to your opponent 34 LP Differential Bonus - No idea how this is calculated yet 35 Max Reflected Damage Bonus 36 Exactly 0 LP Bonus - Win by inflicting exact damage as opponent's LP 37 Battle Damage only Bonus - Win without inflicting effect damage 38 Effect Damage only Bonus - Win without inflicting battle damage 39 Destroy in Battle Bonus - Destroy cards through battle 40 Destroy by Effect Bonus - Destroy cards through effects 41 Removed from Play Bonus - Remove opponent's cards from play 42 Hand Destruction Bonus - Discard opponent's cards from hand 43 Deck Destruction Bonus 44 Return to Hand Bonus - Retrieve cards from field or graveyard 45 Luck Bonus - Win coin toss or dice rolls consecutively 46 Counter Bonus 47 Union Bonus - Perform a union 48 Same Card Bonus - Having 2 or 3 of the same cards on your field 49 All Monster Card Zone Bonus - Occupy all your monster slots on the field 50 No Monster Card Zone Bonus 51 Key card destruction Bonus 52 Exodia Finish Bonus 53 Destiny Board Finish Bonus 54 Final Countdown Finish Bonus 55 Last Turn Finish Bonus 56 Skull Servant Finish Bonus 57 Summoned "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" 58 Summoned "Wall Shadow" 59 Summoned "Gate Guardian" 60 Summoned "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" 61 Summoned "Metalzoa" 62 Summoned "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" 63 Summoned "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" 64 Summoned "Dark Sage" 65 Summoned "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" 66 Summoned "Exodia Necross" 67 Summoned "Ojama King" 68 Summoned "Mokey Mokey King" 69 Summoned "Dark Dreadroute" 70 Summoned "Chimeratech Overdragon" 71 Used "Mega Ton Magical Cannon" 72 Used "Yu-Jo Friendship" 73 Used "Dark Scorpion Combination" 74 Used "Ojama Delta Hurricane" 75 Used "Blasting the Ruins" 76 Used "The Law of the Normal" 77 Used "Inferno Tempest" 78 Used "Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan" 79 Used "Elemental Burst" 80 Used "Dark Scorpion Retreat" 81 Used "Illusion Gate" 82 New Bonus Credit:Dalman62 Challenges 1. Won 100 or more duels in total 2. Won 10 or more duels against all duelable characters 3. Won 10 coin tosses in a row 4. Caused 10,000 or more points of battle damage during a duel 5. Caused 4,000 or more points of deflected battle damage during a duel 6. Caused 20,000 or more points direct damage during a duel 7. Caused 50,000 or more points of damage during a duel 8. Destroyed 20 of your opponent’s monster in battle 9. Destroyed 30 of your opponent's monsters using effects during a duel 10. Removed 10 of your opponent’s monster from play using effects 11. Normal Summoned 10 monsters during a duel 12. Performed 10 Flip Summons during a duel 13. Performed 10 Fusions during a duel 14. Performed 10 Ritual Summon during a duel 15. Performed 10 Special Summons during a duel 16. Special Summoned 10 times by removing cards in the Graveyard from the game 17. Special Summoned 15 Tokens during a duel 18. Equipped 5 Union Monsters during a duel 19. Caused 8,000 or more points of direct damage with Toon monsters during a duel 20. Used Spell Cards 20 times during a duel 21. Use 10 Quick-Play Spell Cards during your opponent's turn in a duel 22. Activated 10 Trap cards during a duel 23. Countered your opponent's Spells, Traps, effects, Attacks and Summons 10 times during a duel 24. Took control of your opponent's monsters 10 times during a duel 25. Formed a chain of 5 chain links during a duel 26. Used 10 Spell Counters during a duel 27. Made your opponent discard 20 cards from his/her hand 28. Restored 20,000 or more Life Points during a duel 29. Won the Match 30. Ended the duel in a draw 31. Won the duel without taking any damage 32. Caused 8,000 points or more of damage during a turn and won the duel. 33. Caused 8,000 points or more of damage with a single attack or effect and won the duel 34. Made your opponent run out of cards and won the duel 35. Won within 7 turns 36. Won within 5 turns 37. Won within 3 turns 38. Won during your opponent’s turn 39. Won the duel using the effects of “Exodia the Forbidden One” 40. Won the duel using the effects of “Destiny Board” 41. Won the duel using the effects of “Final Countdown” 42. Won using a card with a match-winning effect 43. Won with the “Yata-Garasu” lock 44. Summon every card in the XYZ Series and win the duel 45. Successfully Summoned “VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon” and won the duel 46. Successfully Summoned “Uria, Lord of Searing Flames” and won the duel 47. Successfully Summoned “Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder” and won the duel 48. Successfully Summoned “Raviel, Lord of Phantasms” and won the duel 49. Summoned all the Sacred Beast Cards and won the duel 50. Successfully activated and maintained the effect of "Ojama Delta Hurricane!" and won the duel 51. Successfully activated and maintained the effect of “Huge Revolution” and won the duel 52. Successfully Summoned “Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth” and won the duel 53. Successfully Summoned “Gate Guardian” and won the duel 54. Successfully Summoned “Valkyrion the Magna Warrior” and won the duel 55. Successfully Summoned “Dark Sage” and won the duel 56. Successfully activated and maintained the effect of "Dark Scorpion Combination" and won the duel 57. Used "Dark Scorpion Retreat" and won the Duel 58. Defeat your opponent with an attack from "Skull Servant” 59. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any Flip Effect monsters 60. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters Level 4 or lower 61. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters Level 5 or higher 62. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters Level 2 or higher 63. Won with a deck that contained monsters of every level 64. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters with an ATK of 1500 or less 65. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters with an ATK of 1500 or more 66. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters with an ATK of 1 or more 67. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for LIGHT monsters 68. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for DARK monsters 69. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for WATER monsters 70. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for FIRE monsters 71. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for EARTH monsters 72. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for WIND monsters 73. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for Dragon-Type monsters 74. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for Zombie-Type monsters 75. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for Fiend-Type monsters 76. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for Pyro-Type monsters 77. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for Sea Serpent-Type monsters 78. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for Rock-Type monsters 79. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for Machine-Type monsters 80. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for Fish-Type monsters 81. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for Dinosaur-Type monsters 82. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for Insect-Type monsters 83. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for Beast-Type monsters 84. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for Beast-Warrior-Type monsters 85. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for Plant-Type monsters 86. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for Aqua-Type monsters 87. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for Warrior-Type monsters 88. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for Winged Beast-Type monsters 89. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for Fairy-Type monsters 90. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for Spellcaster-Type monsters 91. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for Thunder-Type monsters 92. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except for Reptile-Type monsters 93. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except ones whose names contain “LV” 94. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except ones whose names begin with “Elemental Hero” 95. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except Spirit monsters 96. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters except Toon monsters 97. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters (not including Fusion Deck) 98. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any monsters (including Fusion Deck) 99. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any Trap Cards 100. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any Spell Cards 101. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any Spell or Trap Cards 102. Won with a Deck that had 80 cards in it 103. Won with a Deck that didn’t contain any Forbidden, Limited, or Semi-Limited Cards 104. Won with a Deck that only contained one copy of each card 105. Won without Tributing any monsters 106. Won without performing a Special Summon 107. Won without performing a Normal Summon 108. Made all the characters appear in the database 109. Acquired all Sandwich Types 110. Acquired the “Golden Egg Sandwich” 111. Cleared Story mode for all Main Characters 112. Clear story mode with ALL characters 113. Card completion became 30% or higher 114. Card completion became 50% or higher 115. Card Completion became 100% 116. Purchase all packs 117. Watch all the movies 118. Picked up all the cards Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force